Stay With Me
by Patrickthegiftedone
Summary: Sheena and Lloyd's bond grow stronger and stronger as they travel through Tethe'alla and Slyverant, is it just a phase or is a true desire for one another. Shelloyd, and Zellete. Brought back after so many requests
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own, but rather have beaten it 3,000 times, Tales of Symphonia. This fiction is rated M for some language, slight sexual content ( not too extreme), and some violence. Sit back and enjoy you Sheloyd/Lloydeena fans and some Zelette Fans) :). Plus I changed some relationships in the group, especially Lloyd and Zelos, and Lloyd and Colette.

**Tales of Symphonia: Stay with Me**

It was a calm day, however the world was still split in two, it was probably a few days after the group first arrived in Tethe'alla, the team just met up with the red haired libido swordsman, Zelos Wilder, and the quiet, yet fearsome in battle, Presea Combatir. They were on their way to Sybak to get some more data on Colette's condition, they got osme before, they wanted to learn a bit more. On the way, Lloud was looking at the indigo, purple robed Ninja, Sheena Fujibayashi, who Lloyd had grown to admire for the past few months, Lloyd and Sheena worked together to avenge his mother when they fought Lord Kvar. Also they took down Kratos togther, but even though Kratos did not give it his all in that battle..when they escaped, the two talked to each other about the battle, Sheena did her best to comfort Lloyd on Krato's betrayal, cause during their time together, Kratos and Lloyd became good friends, they trained togther in Asgrad, Hima, Palmacosta, and Luin...Even though Kratos was always demeaning Lloyd, he always found Kratos to be a good person...but when Kratos fought Lloyd at the final seal, his heart split...If it wasn't for Sheena, Lloyd would have stopped fighting. Lloyd wanted to try to talk to Sheena alone, cause ever since The Water seal, they rarely chatted, they were always fighting rogues, and wandering Desians. Lloyd wanted advice too, cause the way they chatted, they would probably just end up stuck in the friend zone, Lloyd blew it with Colette, so he did not want to make the same mistake.

Lloyd knew he could not go to Genis or Raine for help...Genis was 12, and Raine was only good in actual education...Presea was too quiet and a bit lifeless, so she was out, Lloyd looked at Zelos, whom he got to know really well, Zelos always had his back too, he reminded him of Kratos, just more active and younger. Lloyd walked beside Zelos hoping it would get his attention, eventually, Zelos noticed that the 17 year old swordsman was next to him and started to raise an eyebrow.

"Whats up Lloyd, you look like you wanna spill something?" said the laid back Chosen.

"Well actually I needed to talk to you about something." said Lloyd when his voice actually caught up with his voice.

"Heheh, talking tot he Chosen costs 100 Gald." He said jokingly, while playing with hair.

"I'll pay when I get rich."

"How are you gonna get rich?" said Zelos with a big grin on his face.

"That's not the point..." said the annoyed Lloyd.

"Right I'm sorry...so what is it?"

"I need some advice on...talking to women" said Lloyd, with a slight blush on his face.

"Huh?...Oh...you are getting the certain jive for a lil' chica...well that is my jurisdiction." He said while looking up proudly with his fist at his side.

"Yea...I kind of envied you when I saw you with all those womens...", This made Zelos smile warmly, but Lloyd continued, "So anyway..yea...I'm kinda attracted to...um..." He couldn't make out her name, but just lightly pointed his finger to Sheena. Zelos followed the finger and grinned where it ended.

"Heheheh..Lloyd, Lloyd, Lloyd, you have great taste in women...alright then, when he hit the inn tonight, I'll explain to you how to talk to women...my advice is private..so I can't let them hear this." Zelos said with a light tone.

"Alright, I'll meet you outside..." said the eager Teenager.

When they checked in the hotel, it was late, so the group headed to bed. About the time Genis passed out, Lloyd snuck outside the room, and headed for the center of the town square. He looked around, Sybak looked so...empty without any of the scholars around. When he heard footsteps, he spun around and saw Zelos, who had a red cheek, and a lightly bruised eye. Lloyd kinda chuckled, and had to ask..."What happenend?"

"I accidentaly stepped into the wrong room, I though my room was the 2nd one, but when I opened the door...I accidentaly walked in on the girls changing...This slap is from Sheena...the punch is from Raine...heheh...I feel kinda bad..." Said the bruised Chosen, while rubbing his cheek.

"Really? I never really expected to hear that from you..no offense"

"Ahh none taken...so anyway, time to discuss what we wanted to talk about...you want advice on how to win Sheena's heart, right?"

"Yea..."

"Okay, well I will tell you this, but you may alreayd guess, Sheena is a sensitive girl, she won't fall for any perverted asshole, that's why I blew it with her...I acted like a dick, so I got on her bad side...and I don't want that to happen to you, so I'm gonna give you the advice of how to do the oppisite of what I did.." Said the serious Magic Swordsman, while remembering the bad moments he had with her.

"Alright, I'm all ears..." said Lloyd, while he cleared his head so he could get all this data.

"First off, let Sheena express her feelings, and do not interupt her."

"Okay..."

"Second, when Sheena is in a sad mood, do your best to cheer her up, but don't over do it, or she will get kinda pissed off, or feel awkward.

"I'll keep that one in mind."

"Third, make sure to stay calm around her, no matter how much you feel nervous...coolness is everything."

"Wow..I didn't know that."

"Well now you do, and lastly...if you do...kiss...lean 90 in...if she comes the other 10...you have won her heart..."

Lloyd blushed lightly, but then blushed even redder "What about..."

"Oh that...that I can't help you with...I never did it with her..."

"Oh..."

"I'm sorry, but I do know this, when the time comes, you will know what to do."

"Okay...Thanks Zelos..."

"hey, no problem man, I always got your back."

"Yea..." He started to walk inside, but looked back and smiled 'Whether I fail or lose, you have my trust Zelos..."

"Aw..I'm gonna cry.." He said jokingly, Lloyd chuckled, and waved goodnight, and walked inside. Zelos took off some wierd gem on his wrist, and smashed it in the ground "Promyma..take this job, and shove it up your demented ass...I have someone I can trust now..." Zelos smiled and walked inside. _'Lloyd...Thank you...'_

_------------------------------------------------------_

The next few days, Colette was cured, and they just arrived in Mizuho, they captured a rather aged man, who was handcuffed, he said his name was Regal..didn't say his last name. Lloyd was talking to the Vice Cheif, and seemed to get him on his good side, Sheena was rather impressed with Lloyd's diplomacy.

That night, Lloyd was watching the stars from the outer parts of Mizuho. He was looking back at everything that has happen so far, from fighting Kratos...Arriving in Tethe'alla...Finding out the truth of the two Worlds..meeting up with Zelos and Presea...and talking to Zelos that night in Sybak. He kinda smiled..cause he has had a blast so far in this new world. _'Hmm I woner what it would have been like if I didn't go on this journey"_

Just then he heard footsteps, they were slightly quiet, like an assassin's footsteps..he then looked behind him, and it was Sheena, as usual with her quite movement.

"Hey Sheena..." He said with a calm look, like Zelos told him, but deep down he was nervous as hell.

"Hey Lloyd...um what are you doing out here at night?" She asked with a light smile.She was nervous as well, she liked Lloyd too, but was afriad to say anything.

"Oh...I couldnt get any sleep...I was thinking about what has happen so far..." He started to sit down on a rather large rock, Sheena copied him, and sat down next to him.

"Yea...that's kinda why I'm out here too..." She said while looking down, and twidling her fingers.  
"You wanna talk about it?" Lloyd asked with a light smile, following Zelos adivce once again.

Sheena looked up and was kinda surprised, someone wanted to actually let her talk about her feelings...so she smiled and nodded. "Yea..."

They got a bit more comfortable, and they began their private chat...

"It was kinda wierd when I first teamed up with you...cause at the time, I still felt like your enemy..."

'Really?"

"Yea...I thought it would take me a while for you guys to open up to me...but I felt so glad when you called me your friend...cause when I was younger, only Corrine was my friend..."

"Corrine was your only friend...why?"

"Because to summon, you need elven blood..so when the pact was made between Corrine and I...it just showed that someone in my ancestry, there elves...so the village kinda looked down on me..."

"That is cruel...no matter what type of race you are, a person is a person...nothing changes about them..."

"If only people could see through your eyes Lloyd..."

"Blush aww. I'm just a common person..."

"No..you are an important person...you did the impossible, and cured your friend froma deasly illness, you rebuilt Luin, you stopped the Desians in Slyverant...you have great strength and courage Lloyd."

Lloyd looked down and blushed lightly. "Thanks...you have great strength too...I mean you gave Kvar and Magnius the final blow in battle."

"I did?...wow...I guess I did..but I don't have great strength..it's all in the cards..."

"Yea...but it takes a strong person to use them, right?'

Sheena was a bit shocked, but then thought about it and Lloyd was right..."Yea your right...you say some preety smart stuff sometimes."

Lloyd chuckled and grinned "I'm thinking that's a compliement."

Sheena giggled, and twidled her fingers again. "Um...Lloyd?"

"Yea?"

"Do you like Colette?"

Lloyd was kinda surprised to bring something like that up, but he shook his head "Nah..Colette I know for too long, she's like a sister to me...so is Genis as a brother."

"Oh...were they your first friends?"

"My only ones at the time...I was an Orphan...and Dirk took me in...I was always different...but Colette and Genis did not see anythign wrong with me..so I was glad."

Sheena smiled, cause now she knew that Lloyd experienced things like she did. "Did you ever wonder what it would be like, if you didn't...go on this journey?

"I have...I would have probably have never wodnered how my mother died, never improved my sowrd skills, learned about the world, or have even met you.:

Sheena blushed at the last remark, but nodded "Yea...I wonder what I would do if I did not make the pact with Corrine...I probably wouldn't have lived life so rough..."

"But it's the rough moments that bring out the happy endings...least thats what I think."

"I guess I can look at it that way too..."

They saw how late it was getting, so they brushed off any dirt that fell on them., and started to walk away...Lloyd looked at Sheena and smiled 'I'm glad I was able to talk to you?"

Sheena smiled happily and nodded "Same here.."

They stopped by her house, and she turned to Lloyd, and blushed, she was looking at his brown eyes, they were shinign in the moonlight...and vice versa, Lloyd had all eyes on her eyes, they were gentle and glittering."

Sheena then looked at Lloyd more closely, and kinda saw what he was thinking...she smiled, and leaned a bit closer to him, Lloyd then leaned closer as well...he was kind atense, but kept his cool, and just went with it, but remebered what Zelos said, so he started to lean 90, Sheena was a bit confused, but saw what he was doing 'Oh..the 90-10 thing...', Sheena giggled lightly, and started to lean in closer, and then felt the warmth of his lips, and they just held eachother close in a deep lip lock. Sheena started to blush beet red, as well as Lloyd. Then soon they had brought themselves to her room, and started to make out for a while...Sheena was a bit nervous, she had never actually had made out before..neither had Lloyd, but they were both enjoying everything they did to each other.

_'Wow...I never thought I'd see this side of Lloyd...it feels so good' _Thought Sheena was her body was entwined with Lloyd's...

About two hours later, they were snuggling on the bed, Lloyd was shirtless, and so was Sheena, she held her self close to Lloyd cause her chest was freezing so hard, certain areas were poking out. Lloyd kinda chuckled, but Sheena playfully punched him. Then she started to speak quietly and warmly.

"Lloyd...do you love me?"

"I don't think I needed to answer that, but...yes..I love you dearly..."

"really?" She started to blush beet red, but then smiled back "I love you too...will you..."

Lloyd tilted his head when looking down at her... "Will I what?"

"Turn me into a woman?"

Lloyd was shocked, embarassed, and nervous all at once, he had no idea Sheena was a virgin...but so was he..."Um...yes...I will..."

Sheena smiled warmly, and then looked up at her new man, "Thank you...but...promise me 2 things..."

"Name it?"

"Promise to marry me after the journey is over...and for now...stay by my side."

Lloyd looked down at her...did he wanna tak that leap...he pondered the thought, and then nodded happily "Sheena...you have my word...:

Sheena smiled and kissed his cheek...she then laid on her back, and called him over with her finger, Lloyd smiled, and then srtaed to kiss her passionately...pretty soon she was all nude, and blushing lightly..."Please...be gentle..."

Lloyd nodded, and then pressed in very slowly, Sheena yelped in pain...but then moaned, and smiled happily _'I'm a woman now...'_

(Thats as far as that's going...sorry, just not demeaning myself that much today)

The next morning, they woke up, and saw that they were nude, Sheena blushed beet red, and wrape dherself in a sheet, and rushed to the bathroom to get changed, Lloyd then searched everywhere for his stuff, and found his pants, and swords, but his shirt was still missing...after 5 minutes, he found it under the bed, and put it on quickly. Sheena came out fully dressed, and giggled "Well, that was quite a surprise ..."

"Yea...it was..."

"Lloyd...you are keeping your word, right?"

"Yes...I will always stay by your side..no matter what."

"Thank you Lloyd."

End of Part 1

Read and Review...flame me if you want...cause I think exposing our lovely Sheena was a bit extreme, but hey shit happens...I mean just look who's in the white house right now...LMFAO!


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own, but rather have beaten it 3,000 times, Tales of Symphonia. This fiction is rated M for some language, slight sexual content ( not too extreme), and some violence. Sit back and enjoy you Sheloyd/Lloydeena fans and some Zelette Fans) :). Plus I changed some relationships in the group, especially Lloyd and Zelos, and Lloyd and Colette.

**Tales of Symphonia: Stay with Me**

When the two were about to leave, Lloyd then somehow ended up on his bed, looking up at his ceiling. Lloyd was really baffled on how he was back on his, he sat up and saw that it was morning still. same time as he and Sheena were about to leave.

"Did...Did I just dream all of that?" He asked himself, "But all of it felt so real..." He htne kinda cried a bit cause it was all a fantasy. Bout 5 minutes later, he headed out the door and saw Zelos sitting by the Mizuho Trainign Grounds. He grinned happily, and rushed over calling out his friends name. Zelos looked back and smiled "Hey Lloyd, surprise to see you up so early."

Lloyd scratched his head in embrassement, "Uh..yea...I had a weird dream last night..."

Zelos chuckled and patted Lloyd's back "Ahh it's aight...so I talked to Sheena last nigth before I went to bed, she told me to tell you 'Thank's for the conversation last night'"

Lloyd then blushed a bit, and then looked down in embrassement, "Um...was that all she said?"

"Yep that's it...oh except she was a bit worried that you fell asleep on the way home...so she sat by your side for the night, until she passed out as well." Zelos threw in after Lloyd asked his question.

Lloyd then realizied why it was all a bit too much, he dreamed it after their talk outside Mizuho...this made more sense, cause Sheena looked like she wouldn't give it up after one long talk. Lloyd tehn saw some kind of commotion going on in the training grounds, which made him wonder why Zelos was standing here.

"So..why are you over here?" Lloyd asked when he made eye contact with Zelos.

"Oh...I was watching the rookie ninjas train, andthen they just bursted out into a fight...I think it was about their skills or something..." said the Chosen, as he watched the two young ninjas fight recklessly.

"Hm, interesting..." said Lloyd as he smiled happily.

"You think fighting about barely nothing is interesting?" Asked Zelos, with a raised eyebrow.

"No...cause that what people should fight about...not rascism...strength...or even bloodline..." He said happily, with a light smile.

"Lloyd.."

"Yea?"

"You have a gifted mind..."

"Whoa..why do you say that all of sudden?" Asked Lloyd with a shocked look.

"Cause you look at life so easily, you don't judge a person by their race, power, or bloodline, but by just how they act...I wish my life was as easy as that." He said with a sad look in his eye.

"Is it something you wann talk about...?" Lloyd asked with concern

"Not here...as much as I want to...I don't think I can talk here in Mizuho...but I will hold you up to that chat soon." spoke the Chosen with a slight smile.

"Ok...I'll keep it in mind..."

"Right...hey you should go get the others, we need to go bring Presea to Ozzete."

"Oh yeah...alright I'll see you at the entrance..." Lloyd then rushed back to the house..Zelos watched him go and smiled slightly. _'How I thought Yggdrassial was right about the world...I'll never know...'_

------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been over a week...Presea is back to normal, but Colette has been taken away by Rodyle. The group has been sent back to find out where the loctaion of the Rheiards are..but it was on one condtion...Sheena had to make a pact with Volt. This scared her out of the house, and Lloyd followed after her. Lloyd found her by the graveyard of Mizuho crying. Lloyd had never seen her cry before, and it was more pianful to his heart, than seeing Colette cry. He started to approach her, but Corrine looked back, and it caused his bell to jingle, which caught Sheena's attention. She turned her head, witha few tears, but rubbed them quickly when she saw it was Lloyd.

"Y-You..heard what happenend last time, right?" She asked sadly, while holding her legs close to her body.

"Yea...but you have gotten better at it." spoke Lloyd with a warm smile. "I mean, you made a pact with Undine, Efreet, and Slyph...that has to count for something."

"I know...but you could get killed, and it would be all my fault for screwing up." She said when she began to stand up and then giving a sad look.

"Hasn't everything we've done been a bit risky...plus whatever happens...win or lose...no, when we win...cause I believe in you...I know you can do it Sheena." He said with a warm, comforting tone.

"Lloyd...thank you...but what if I fail at making the pact?"

Lloyd pulled out one of his blades, and held it to his face "Then I cut him down, and force him to work with us."

Sheena then giggled, and hugged Lloyd for his act of kindess to her. "Yea...I will do my best..." She then spoke queitly to herself 'for you..."

They reached the Temple, and fought long and ruthless against monsters, demons, and thunder spirits..until they reached Volt...Sheena trying to form the pact, got a bit pissed off, and yelled at him, Volt then began his assault, and brought them to the ground. Sheena was trerrified cause it was just like when she was 9...she got scared and then saw Volt pass by her, and begin to launch a lightning bolt, when it shot it was coming at Sheena...She closed her eyes to get ready for the blast...but felt nothing, when she opened her eyes..Corrine was in the air taking the shot, when he fell tot he ground, she ran to his side, "Corrine...WHY!"

Volt then started to charge up again, but this time Lloyd dashed in, and reflected it with is sword, which had a Garnet attached to it, so it relfected it as a ray of fire, and it brought Volt to the ground for a while.

"Sheena get a hold of yourself!" yelled Lloyd as he tried to fend off the pissed off Summon Spirit.

"But..." Was all Sheena could get out.

"Volt...lost his faith in people...make the vow, and try one more time...you can do it Sheena..." Were Corrine's last words, and then he passed away, whcih left Sheena crying her eyes out, Volt began his assault again, but Lloyd brought him down with Tempest Beast..

"Sheena, subdue Volt...don't let Corrine's effort end up meaningless..otherwise Volt's Shadow will always be with you." spoke Lloyd, while running out of breath...

Volt then rose up and blasted a lightning bolt at Lloyd, which sent him flying to the wall. Sheena then screamed..cause she was gonna lose her main reason for being alive...so she stood up and then yelled out.

"For Corrine's sake..and Lloyd's sake...VOLT I DEMAND YOUR POWER!" She then rushed in, and attacked Volt with all of her Summon Spirits, while the others follwoed behind her, Zelos attacked with Victory Light Spear, Presea attacked with Devastation, following up with Beast, Regal attacked with Swallow Dance, Raine attacked with Photon, Genis brought Volt down with Stalagmite, Lloyd then finsihed him off with Rising Falcon, which he just learned the other day. Volt then fell to ground in submission..and let Sheena make her pact.

----------------------------------------------------------------

That night Sheena was standing outside the camp, near the Temple, and looking down at the water, she held her body close, and cried. She heard footsteps come from behind her, and then looked back to see Lloyd, this time sh elet the tears come out. Lloyd sat down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her...Sheena then felt so warm..usually if it was any other man, she punch them...but Lloyd...she'd let him do anything.

"Lloyd...I'm sorry..." She said sadly.

"For what?" He asked in concern.

"Because of my reckless behavior...I almost got you killed...I shouldn't be a summoner..." She said sadly, while tears running down her cheek.

"You dork..." Lloyd said with a slight chuckle.

"Why am I a dork?" she asked with concern.

"Because you feel like you failed, but you won...because of your summon spirits..."

"Huh...yea..." She then leaned up against his shoulder, which kinda made Lloyd blush.

"Sheena?"

"Can I just stay here with you right now?" She asked with a depressed tone.

"Sheena..no matter what happens to you, you always have me to lean on for comfort."

She giggled lightly, and then started to fall asleep...but she wrappped an arm around him, and then fell asleep. Lloyd looked down at her, and then picked her up and brought her back to the tent..on the way there, he looked down and saw her restng face..._'She looks so beautiful...' _ He then opened up her tent, and laid her down on the sleeping bag, kissed her forehead, and sat down on the side of the tent, to keep her company..even though she was already asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks, Sheena and Lloyd have gotten more attached, they stood by each other sides, fought monsters together, and ate dinnner next to each other. This was making Colette and Genis curious about what was going on...only the adults, including Presea (Since she is actually 28), knew what was going on...the two were destined to be soul mates...even though they did not realize it yet.

They had decided to take a break, and Zelos mentioned a place somewhat south of Meltokio, so they headed south, and found themselves at a Hot Spring...which is something they al lneeded, and good body relaxation. When they realizied that it was a one tub only thing, they had to compromise and go in groups in gender. The Females went in first, they had a great time, they relaxed, talked about the journey, and all stuff that women talk about. Meanwhile in the clear, they were being watched..by Zelos.

_'Man, why do they have to wear towels?'_ Thought the peepling Chosen, then fell back in shock when he falt a tap on his shoulder, he spun around and saw Lloyd. "Oh..hey Lloyd."

"Zelos...what are you doing?" asked the veru curious teenager.

"Heheh, checking out the ladies...look through the hole here..." said the Chosen with a somewhat playful sinister tone.

Lloyd with his curiousity, looked through the hole and saw the girls and blushed beet red, he was about to yell, but shut his mouth, and turn back to Zelos, who was holding back his laughter from the look on Lloyd's face. Lloyd then playfully punched him in the arm, and they headed off back to the house. Meanwhile at the springs, Colette looked back in the direction of the peep hole, Sheena turned to her, and tilted her head in confusion.

"Something wrong?" She asked curiously.

"Huh...oh nothing...just thought I heard some snickering just now." She said while looking back at Sheena.

"From my guess, I'm thinking it was Zelos.." spoke up Raine with a somehwat annoyed look at the thought of it. Presea nodded in agreement.

"Yea...but sounds like he left."

"Hopefully..."

After the boys had their turn, it was night time, and the gang was just too relaxed to go anywhere. But as for Lloyd, he wanted more time in the hotspring, so he snuck out of the house, and hopped in the springs with his shorts on, and just sat in the tub and relaxed..._'If only we could spend time like this...but life has a time limit...'_

He then heard some footsteps, and looked back , and he then blushed beet red...it was Sheena...wrapped in a towel, and her face was blushing like crazy as well, but saw Lloyd was in shorts, and sighed with relief, quietly to herself.

"Oh...I didn't know you'd be here too.." She said somewhat quietly, but also with a very nervous tone.

"Uh..I didn't know anyone else would be here too..." He then twidled with his fingers, and then looked up with a raised eyebrow.."Do you wanna come in..or are you..." he said while gesturing his finger to her towel, she looked down and somehwat giggled.

"Ohoh, don't worry, I have a suit under it...' She then kinda blushed at his question, cause Lloyd was thinking about her body probably..which kinda made her feel a bit nervous, and shocked _'Wow...he really is not oblivious...' _, she then nodded with a light smile 'Sure..." she then removed the towel, and was in a purple like bikini with the sides being held together with thin strings, Lloyd blushed a bit, and started to hide the blush, but relaized it was dark outside...so it may not be noticeable...Sheena then slipped in the pool, and sighed with relief.

"Ahhh...I haven't sat in a hotspring for a long time...welll expect this morning..." She said with a consent like moan. Lloyd then tilted his head in wonder.

"You mean there are more of these?" He asked curiously.

'Yea..Mizuho has one, but it's kinda hard to see since it behind a small wall, and a couple of big rocks..and I heard that there is one in Atlamira somewhere, but only Zelos told me about it..so I don't know if he's right or wrong."

"Wow...you know it's wierd, we don't have a hotspring in Slyverant."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think the hottest pool I've heard of, was a certain piece of the Oasis in Triet."

"Wow...how did you guys relax then?"

"I'm not sure, but my dad told me, that they usually have a place where you can get your back and shoulders massaged."

Sheena smiled happily and with excitement "Oh I always loved a good massage...Mizuho has something like that, but it's kinda weird...umm..." She then blushed a bit.."Could you..."

"Could I what?" He asked trying to get Sheena to finish her question.

"Could you massage my shoulders, they are a bit sore..." She finally finished with a very deep shade of pink on her cheeks.

Lloyd then felt his cheeks get kinda warm, but then mustered up his courage, and nodded "Sure..."

Sheena was kinda shocked to hear that from Lloyd, but smiled. She then swam over to Lloyd and turned her back to him, Lloyd then stretched out his fingers to get them relaxed too, then he started to reach for Sheena's shoulder, but his hands were shaking like crazy. _'C'mon Lloyd, you can fight an angel, and fight a stronger swordsman than you, but can't massage a girl's shoulder?' _Then he felt his hands on her shoulders, and began to massage softly, then started to increase the pressure to a pleasureable state. Sheena felt like she was in Vinheim (AKA Heaven, for you who call it that), she moaned soflty, which kinda made Lloyd blush, cause the moans sounded like the ones from the dream he had in Mizuho. But he continued to massage her, but then she nudged him, as a signal to move down to her back, when Lloy'd hands went lower, she bent her back a bit, to help Lloyd geta a good grip on it, she moaned some more _'Wow...his hands feel so good...hopefully he doesn't go lower...or hopefully he does...' _She thought to herself, but then felt weird, cause she wanted to get goosed..usualy she always against that, but something about Lloyd...she trusted him, and cared for him...in fact, for a while, she has gotten very attached to Lloyd, much more that she did when they first started to fight together...it grew a lot more after Volt's attack.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was getting into it, and contiued on, seeing that Sheena was enjoying the massage, but then he lost track of how low his hands were..cause he was looking at Sheena the whole time...he kept moving his hnda lower, then he felt his hnads starting to massage something that was very...soft, the he saw Sheena's expression, which was wide-eyed, and beet red faced, he then looked down and saw his hands were on her butt. he then pulled his hands away with a beet red face, and a nose bleed. Sheena then saw his face, and giggled. She playfully shoved and started to tease him.

"Lloyd Irving...I knew you were a courageous man, but whew...you have guts.." She said with a playful evil glare, but made it look serious enough to scare him.

Lloyd then started to back away with some nervous chuckles, and then tried to make a jump for it, but Sheena grabbe dhis ankle, and pulled him back with a playful evil laugh. She then dunked his head in the water, and pulled him out a few seconds later, he coughed up some water, and tackled her playfully in the water, she was giggling the whole time. About a few minutes of wrestling passed by, and they saw how late it was getting. SDo they hopped out of the water and headed inside, but before they headed into their rooms. Sheena pulled to her, and she kissed his cheek. Lloyd grew a bit a red, and chuckled nervously.

"Uh...what was that for?" he asked with a blushed face,

"Hehehe, for the massage..and the wrestling match..I haven't felt so relaxed, and child-like in years." She said happily.

"Oh, I had a great time too, we should do things like that more often.." Lloyd said in agreement.

"Yeah...I'm sure something could be arranged...same time, same place?" She asked with a happy smile.

"You got it!" He said a bit loudly.

'Shh..don't wake the others." She said while covering his mouth. She giggled at him, and kissed his cheek again as a form of goodnight, and slid into her room while looking back at Lloyd.

Lloyd smiled happily, and slid back into his room, he was sharing it with Zelos that night, who looked like he was asleep. So he then laid down on his bed quietly, and let out a sigh of comfort. He then heard Zelos chcukle lightly. "So...where were you Lloyd?"

"Huh...oh I was at the spring.."

"By yourself...?"

"Umm...y-yea..thats right..."

Zelos sat up and raised his eyebrow, and then grinned. 'Lloyd, you don't really know how to lie good don't you?"

"Uh uh...no I don't, I was with Sheena."

"Oooh...so what did you do?'

"I...I uh..I gave her a massage."

Zelos then grinned, and gave a thumbs up "Nice job, what else?"

"Um...I accidently goosed her."

Zelos chuckled himself to the floor, and came back up, and smiled "Nice...what did she do after you goosed her."

"She..dragged me into the water, and started to wrestle with me."

"Wow, really? Huh, she nice to you, she knocked me unconscience when I do that."

"Yeah., and then she kissed my cheek as a thanks, and a goodnight."

"Lloyd, you are one lucky bastard."

"How's that?"

"before I gave up on Sheena, I tried for 3 years to get with her, and only got a hugh..you have known her for only half a year, and kisses your cheek..."

"Wow...I'm sorry.."

"Hah, what are you sorry for, you are so much better for her than me anyway, she needs a man with courage."

"Huh...you are just as courageous as me.."

"Well...that may be true, but you have a unique quality that she might adore."

"Yea, you could be right" Then Lloyd started to yawn. "Well I need to get some rest, Good Night Zelos..."

"Yea..Good Night"

They both fell asleep peacefully, but in Sheena's room, she was holding herself, and with a big grin on her face, she officially knew it, she was in love with Lloyd, she wanted to tell him so badly too. And, she wouldn't be scared, cause she can see it in Lloyd's eye, he loves her too...and sshe pined for him...to be her first time...she was hoping it happenend tonight, but just didn't wanna do it in a hotspring. She sighed a bit sadly, and then wrapped herslef in a blanket and fell asleep. Dreaming about Lloyd and her, by themselves on a mountaintop, holding each other watching the sun fall...this was the side she was scared to show Lloyd, cause her life was all about bravery and strength...but action frail, and emotional like Colette, was too much for her. Maybe the day they are alone, she'll let it out.

_'Lloyd...sleep well...'_

End of Part 2

now that was good, hope you guys read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own, but rather have beaten it 3,000 times, Tales of Symphonia. This fiction is rated M for some language, slight sexual content ( not too extreme), and some violence. Sit back and enjoy you Sheloyd/Lloydeena fans and some Zelette Fans) :). Plus I changed some relationships in the group, especially Lloyd and Zelos, and Lloyd and Colette.

**Tales of Symphonia: Stay with Me**

The months fly by, as the gang fights desians, renegades, monsters, the elements, and Summon Spirits. Recently, they have fought Celsius, they won, and aquired the spirit, and her gem that came with it, now, Lloyd has the lightning gem, Zelos has the flame gem, Genis has the water gem, Sheena has the Wind gem, Presea has the Earth gem, and Raine has the Ice gem. As they left, Zelos got a red cheek, from trying to hit on Celsius, which goes to show, anything with a female body Zelos would do. But all the humor was gone, when lightning struck in the direction of Ozette, so they rushed as fast as they could, and they found it in ruins, Presea was on the brink of tears, but Lloyd consoled her, and they began looking for survivors. They found a young blonde haired boy named Mithos, which quite a interesting name, since the legendary hero was a summoner, but Raine said it's a common boy's name. They brought the boy over to Altessa's, and they restarted the journey.

A week passed, and something interesting happenend, they had come back to Sylverant through the otherworldly gate, thank the Goddess too, cause they were just about to be killed by Kuchinawa, thanks to Lloyd bringing Sheena to the gate (I changed who saved her, for the sake of this story, sorry Namco) before she could her life up to Kuchinawa. However, results ended like this...

"LLOYD!" Yelled out the Summoner when all of them had come to Sylverant, "Why the hell did you butt in?" She said with a raised angry tone.

Lloyd was taken back by this, 'Wait you wanted to die back there?' and just crossed his arms, this time he wanted to win an arguement, 'Sheena..whether or not you let yourself get killed, they'd come after us anyway, I mean all of us are wanted, Zelos for being a 'traitor' to the kingdom, Regal for just being a convict, Raine and Genis are targeted for being half elves, Colette is targeted by the Desians, and I'm wanted for fighting against the Papal Knights..so doing that would have meant nothing but a sad heart for all of us.'

Sheena was tryign to think of somethign to say back..but kept just stuttering, Genis and Zelos chuckled, 'Wow..Lloyd actually had the smarter hand on this one' spoke the blue haired boy.

'Yeah, quite a shock..anyway, Sheena you should thank Lloyd, he almost lost _his_ life trying to save you." Said Zelos, who was atcually quite serious with his tone.

Sheena sighed in failure, and looked up with a light smile, 'T-Thanks Lloyd...I'm sorry for my stupidpity..."

"Hey don't worry about it, besides, being dumb is my job." Lloyd said with a light grin. Which made her giggle, 'Hey, um you guys go on ahead, I'm gonna go check on something...Sheena care to come along?'

"Huh..uh sure"

The others then headed towards to Palmacosta, while Sheena and Lloyd headed towards a different direction with the Rhieards

"Lloyd, where are we going?" She asked with a slight curiousty.

"Oh yeah, the place where we meet" He said with a grin

"Ossa Pass?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed to the entrance of the Pass, and they started to walk inside, it was almost nightfall, the sky was clear, making the moon shine, and the stars twinkling brightly. Lloyd then rushed over to the tree where they encountered each other. He then looked over to the side where she fell into the 'trap'.

"You know, I was gonna jump in and try to save you." He said breaking the silence between the two.

"Really? Why...I was your enemy back then.." She said with a rather sad tone.

Lloyd then looked back at her and smiled "Cause I could tell you didn't really wanna kill someone, it was all in your eyes."

Sheena then tried to hide her face cause she was blushing like crazy. "Um...my eyes...wait..that's..that's why you didn't fight me at the Pass, or at the Balacruf..."

"Yea that's right."

Sheena then lifted up her face, and smiled happily. "Aww, you're so sweet"

Lloyd chuckled, while looking down in embarassment. "Heh, well I don't know about that but..hey...I was wondering if you uh...wanted to go see the Kharlan Moonlight?'

Sheena tilted her head in confusion, 'What's the Kharlan Moonlight?"

"Oh yeah..it's a Slyverant Holiday, every 7 years the moon turns a multiple ray of colors,. and it shines a beautiful aura, it's really cool looking, most people go check it out at the cities, but I have a cool spot that I watch it at when I was 10."

"I see, well when is it?"

"One week from now. Or if you are doing somethign else, then that's fine with me...' He said looking down a bit sadly.

Sheena shook her head, and smiled "No no, I'm not busy, I'll...I'll go see it with you, um...is this like a date?" She asked, while blushing a bit red.

Lloyd then blushed a lot more red than her, and started to stutter 'Um um um um...y-y-yea.."

Sheena blushed crimson red, then started to cover her face, "Oh...Lloyd..." She then started towards him, but then felt a sligth squeak, she looked down and saw the big hole, it must have borken th elock, then started to fall down, but felt her robe being pulled on, and started to stop, she was whimpering the whoel time, and started to look up and saw Lloyd's face grunting with strain tryign to hold her, then he starte dto pull her up, but the robe was starting to tear, and then it broke off, just leaving her with her white slip under it, and she started to fall again, but Lloyd jumped down and held her close. Sheena's whole world went dark, but she felt the warmth of Lloyd holding her, then she felt them landing on the ground. She looked up and saw Lloyd who had all eyes on her, to make sure she was alright. She felt so glad, cause this time Lloyd did save her. She then looked down and saw she only had her slip on and her pants, she blushed like crazy and told Lloyd to look away. Lloyd just chuckled, and took off his jacket and handed it to her. Sheena then just shook her head, and gave it back to him.

"It's your armor, I can't take that away form you, plus you've seen them before, hehe" She said happily. Lloyd just chuckled, and they began to head out of the cave, but the entrace was then blocked. It was a giant skeleton thing with two long swords, a hooked one, and oddly shaped sword (yep I broke the ToS rule again)

_'You...pass...never..unless...fight...and win..."_

Sheena then started to shake, if it was one thing that scared her the most it were demons, well she knew how to figh them, but it felt her soul was penetrated everytime she sees one. She then pulle dout her cards, and Lloyd drew his swords and placed the White Quartz on his sword. Then they charged at the monster, Sheena mostly used Demon Seal, and Cyclone Seal Seal, Lloyd went all out with Sword Rain: Alpha, and Raging Beast. After 5 mintutes into the fight, The Demon then lunged one of his swords at Sheena, all she did was stand still in fear closing her eyes, but felt no pain, she open her eyes and saw Lloyd who took the blow but then chopped off the Demon's arm with his sowrd, and pulled out the blade in his chest, grunting in pain. Then Lloyd's body started to shine, and he flew upward and then launched down at the monster crying out...

"DIVINE FALCON!!"

He bursted through the demon, with his two shinign blades, and the monster completely disintegrated. Leaving behind a mirror, a jewel, and two thin blades. Sheena picked them up and then rushed over to Lloyd, who was lying on the ground bleeding like crazy. Sheena then used some healing techniques she picked up from Raine, and tried to use Cure on him, but it wasn't working, she then took abotu 3 Lemon gels, and tried to get Lloyd to consume them, still no luck, so she tried the last thing, a seal she got from Orochi.the healing seal, she was supposed to use on herself, but at this point Lloyd was gonna die, so she placed the seal on his wound, and it started to glow, after it finished glowing, it sunk into his body, and the woudn started to heal, but Lloyd was still knocked out, she musted up her strength, and lifted him outside of the cave, and placed him under the big tree that was by the cave.

After abotu 2 hours, Lloyd woke up and flet his head was resting on something soft and warm, he then averted his eyes, and he saw his head was on Sheena's lap, who at the moment was sleeping peacefully. So he just rested happily, and waited for her to wake up. When she was awake she saw Lloyd resting peacefully he looked so cute, so she started to run her fingers through his hair, and just smiled warmly, then Lloyd opened his eyes, and looked up with a light smile. Sheena smiled back happily, and then helped Lloyd sit up, but his head landed on her chest, and it caused to lose a bit of air, but just giggled. When he was up, he leaned up against the tree, looking back at her.

"So..I guess we won?"

"Yea...we won...oh..and here.." She then placed the two thin swords in front of him. Then put the mirror around her neck, and placed the jewel earring on her ear. "The demon dropped these, I guess they are the artifacts of the demon hunter who traveled between the two worlds. The Yata Mirror, The Yakasani Jewel, and the Kuzanagi Blades."

Lloyd then grabbed the two swords, and equipped them on his belt, along with his other two blades. "Alright, I'll use them wisely...now then, we should head back, the gang must woried about us."

"Yea..."

They started to walk away, but Lloyd then turned around to Sheena, who tilted her head in confusion, "What is it Lloyd?"

"Thank you..for saving me.." He then kissed her cheek, and started to walk back. As for Sheena, she felt her cheek, and blushed lightly, then ran off after him, and stuck by his side the whole time.

End of Part 3

Sorry for the long ass delay, I had massive writer block's...and I apologize for it being tbeing somewhat short.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I do not own, but rather have beaten it 3,000 times, Tales of Symphonia. This fiction is rated M for some language, slight sexual content ( not too extreme), and some violence. Sit back and enjoy you Sheloyd/Lloydeena fans and some Zelette Fans) :). Plus I changed some relationships in the group, especially Lloyd and Zelos, and Lloyd and Colette.

**Tales of Symphonia: Stay with Me**

The days passed on, and the worlds were still in conflict, mainly because that they found out that the Desians were going back on the offense, the 3rd grand Cradinal, Rodyle, was beginning to activate the Mana Cannon, and fire it at the Tower, what confused them was why he wanted to do it..but they could not get their answer, since Rodyle tranformed into a gaint monter with the Cruxis Crystal, and went berserk on the group.

It's been two days since that incident, and they continued the journey to unlock Shadow's seal, and Luna's. Since Shadow's has become impossible to find, so they deciced to relax and take a break. They all split up and made a promise to all return to Zelos' House when they were all done. Raine deciced to stay in Sybak and so some side research, Genis actually convinced Presea to go to the beach near Meltokio, Regal decided he was gonna walk around Tethe'alla. Zelos and Collette went to Atlamira to enjoy a date that Zelos set up, he wanted to end the nigth with somethign special. but found out Colette's secret, and he promised not to tell the others about, and Zelos also promised to cure Colette no matter what it took.

Lloyd and Sheena on the other hand, went to the Hot Springs, so they could spend some time alone again, since this time they had a lot more time. When they were there Sheena was a bit more relaxed, as for Lloyd he was kinda tensed, cause Sheena got a new swimsuit that was a lot more revealing than her red one. So he kept averting his eyes, eventually Sheena caught sight of him tryong to avert them and she just giggled.

"Aww..Lloyd whats the matter?" she asked sweetly.

"Huh..." was all that came out of him, but then started to stutter, 'Ah w-well, it's well..uh...your..um"

Sheena tilted her head in confusion, but she knew what it was, but just wanted to mess with him. "is there somethng on my face?"

"No..it's uh..."

Sheena then came closer to him, which made him blush more, "Can you try to tell me what it is?" she asked while elaning towrads him, when Lloyd looked down, he grew beet red, and looked away.

"It's...your swimwear..."

"Oh...is it not a good swimsuit?" She asked while looking down in depression, but was faking it just to get him to spill.

Lloyd shook his head, and his hands "No no, it's...actually a very nice bikini..' then he started to blush, cause of what he said.. "er-well I mean..."

Sheena giggled, and leaned up against him, "Aw, thank you Lloyd...well I got it for you.."

"Wait..why?"

"Cause, you need to relax, and try not to get so flustered."

"Welll..it's just that...when I see you like that...I just"

Sheena smiled sweetly and wrapped an arm around him, "Well I guess you just have not been around women that much when growing up."

"Yea I guess so...well I suppose eventually I'll get used to it.." he said with a slight nod.

"Yea, but don't overdo it, or you will end up like Zelos.." She said with a funny grin

"Heh, yeah I don't want that...well actually he has gotten a lot nicer,"

"he has actually, maybe he's been influenced by you or Colette.." She said while thinking back at the few moments were Zelos was more mature on subjects than before.

"Maybe...anyway, this is our vacation, we should just relax.."

"yea" Sheena then looked around the hot spring and grinned, 'Hey wanna have a rematch from before?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah, of course."

Sheena smiled and swam over to the other side, and waited for Lloyd to go on the assault, for about 10 minutes they wrestled, and after that they needed to rest, so they started to head inside, and found their room, they looked around the room, and then Lloyd decided to lay down on the bed, as for Sheena she looked around a bit more, and when she began to walk towards the bed, but caught her foot, and tripped, she felt like she landed on something warm, when she looked down, she saw Lloyd's face, who was slighlty red, she started to turn red as well, cause she was right on top of him, in her bikini still.

"Uh...I'm sorry..."

"Don't worry about it, now I get a great view of your face...and your eyes..."

Sheena then blushed like crazy, and couldn't hold it in, she let her face come closer, and she kissed him deeply. Lloyd was wide-eyed, but eyes closed evntually and he wrapped his arms around her. They continued to kiss, but that as far as they went for now. When it was over, Lloyd looked up at her, and was speechless.

"How long?" He asked.

"How long for what?" she asked while still getting her air.

"How long were you holding that kiss in for me?"

'Since you kissed my cheek at Ossa Pass..."

"I see...Sheena?"

"Yea?"

"I...I Like you..."

Sheena blushed a bit more, and smiled happily, and kissed his cheek, "I like you too Lloyd."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, In Atlamira, Zelos and Colette were sitting on the beach, Colette looked over at Zelos and frowned.

"Zelos...I'm sorry" She said sadly.

Zelos looked over at her and tilted his head, 'Why are you apologizing?"

"well you wanted this date to be special, and I have this weird infection..."

Zelos smiled and wrapped an arm around her, "Aw it's alright Colette, besides I had a great time anyway, no one has really let me open up before, thats why I don't like the women in Meltokio, they are too self-centered."

Colette then started to blush a bit, "So..you like girls like me?"

Zelos shook his head, which made Colette look down, but Zelos lifted up her chin, and smiled, "I like you...and only you..I've decided that I will stick to one woman..and I want it to be you..."

Colette started to tear, and smiled happily. "Zelos...thank you..and I like you too..." She started to lean in, and waited for the warmth of lips...then soon she felt them, Zelos had returned the kiss. This time he felt the spark, so no whe knew that he was destined to be with Colette. When the kiss was over, Colette smiled happily.

"As soon as this infection thing is gone, I promise that I will let have your special date."

Zelos chuckled, and ran his fingers through her hair, "Thanks Colette, but worry abotu that much, when the time comes, we will know."

'Hehehe, yeah..."

The rest of the night, they just watched stars in the sky, the whole time Zelos was thinking, _I'm so glad I gave up being a member of Cruxis for this_.

------------------------------------------------------------

When they all reunited, they headed out to search for Shadow's temple, the whole time Lloyd and Sheena stuck togther, and the same for Zelos and Colette, and one big shock was Genis and Presea hanging out a bit more, Raine and Regal just sighed.

'Seems that we are left out of everything..." Raine said with a heavy sigh.

"Indeed..." was all he said, but the whole time he was thinking about Alicia, and how much he missed her, but he seems to have warm up to Raine a bit more lately...but he was not ready to let Alicia go just yet...

The gang just continued on, and didn't look back until they found Shadow's temple.

End of part 4

Sorry, this was short too, but the confessions, are slightly done, but waiting for the 'love' scenes. Part 5 will try to be longer, I swear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: I do not own, but rather have beaten it 3,000 times, Tales of Symphonia. This fiction is rated M for some language, slight sexual content ( not too extreme), and some violence. Sit back and enjoy you Sheloyd/Lloydeena fans and some Zelette Fans) :). Plus I changed some relationships in the group, especially Lloyd and Zelos, and Lloyd and Colette.**

**Tales of Symphonia: Stay with Me**

**Weeks have passed, and they have not found any signs on Shadow's Temple, so they decided to split up and search for clues individually, in 4 groups of 2. Zelos and Colette went to the Meltokio Area to search, Genis and Presea went to the remnants of Ozzette and Sybak, Raine and Regal went around the Altamira company to find any records of it, and Lloyd and Sheena went to Flanoir.**

**These are their stories...**

**Part 1: Zelos and Colette**

**"MASTER ZELOS!!! What are you doin with the weird festival angel girl?!", this voice was from one of the Meltokio bratty girls. **

**Colette looked down in pity and frown, "I'm sorry.."**

**"You're sorry?..my gawd that's pathetic, why would Zelos let himself hang out with someone like you?"**

**Zelos then got pissed off and stomped his foot on the ground, 'THAT"S IT!!!!"**

**The girls started to crouch in fear and confusion, "M-master Zelos?"**

**"You have no right to call me that! Listen, Colette is much sweeter, more honest, and a lot prettier than you, so bug off, why don;t go find someone else to bug for another 10 years!!" Yelled the really pissed off Chosen. Then the girls ran away in fear, and Zelos let out a heavy sigh, then looked back at the really sad Colette, he just smiled and hugged her warmly, "Colette I'm so sorry you had to see me like that"**

**Colette looked up and gave a light smile, "It's okay...well then, shall we start looking for anythign about Shadow?"**

**"Sure sure, but let's look for a doctor too, for your weird infection thingy."**

**"Oh hehehe yeah"**

**An hour later they were sitting in a doctor's office, Colette was sitting on a on bed, with one sleeve down showing the infection, Zelos was stadning by her, keeping her company, about 10 minutes into it, he asked the doctor, "So...is it treatable?"**

**"In all honesty the only illness I've seen like this was the mythological infection the Goddess Martel obtained, something called Angelus Chronic Crystallization (reworded it, cause I don't remember the real thing)"**

**Colette tilted her head in confusion, 'Crystallization?"**

**"Yes, apparantely, Martel was transforming into a crystal before she became a Goddess, but with the aid of a Unicorn's Horn, a Solidified Chunk of Mana, a Leaf of Mana, and the holy Zirconia, she was saved when the items came together to form a crest on the goddess' chest."**

**_'I get it..it's a key crest' _Zelos thought to himself. "Where could we find this stuff?"**

**"Well since I am an Elven Doctor I hold the leaf and mana chunk, I can give those to you, but the Zircon you would have to find, and a Unicorn is rare to find nowadays.."**

**"That's okay that can be taken care of" spoke Colette sweetly.**

**"Uh..alirght then, well lemme go get them, and you can be on your way"**

**"Oh wait, you said you're an elf right...can you sense Shadow's mana anywhere?"**

**"You mean the Summon spirit, yes of course, he is south of here, his temple is not reachable by foot.'**

**"oh thank you very much!" said Colette with a very happy look.**

**"No problem at all."**

**Part 2: Genis and Presea**

**Genis and Presea were standing on the ruins of Ozzette, Presea had a very sad look on her face, and Genis held an arm around her to keep her calm.**

**"I still wish I could go back and try to save the people here, they did not deserve to die..." said Presea sadly, and starting to break into tears.**

**"Yea...but I believ if you do not forget them, they will live on in your heart, no matter what" Spoke the young half-elf.**

**"yes...thank you Genis..." she then leaned her head on his shoulder, which made him blush a bit, but stood tall, and then noticed a book in the ruins.**

**"How's that book still intact?" He then walked over to it, and picked it up and felt an incredible amount of mana bursting out of it. "WHOA! What is this?" He opened it and it was in angelic language, he closed it, and planned to hand to Raine to decipher.**

**"Let's go Presea...I think the others may be back soon."**

**"Yes..." She then felt like small child, and just latched onto Genis' arm, and walked the rest of the way like that.**

**Part 3: Regal and Raine**

**"How do you plan to find any documents of Shadow in all of these files?" Asked Raine as she was shocked by th ehuge amounts of work Regal must have put time and effort in.**

**"It's all in alphabetcial order..." Which made Raine flip more, "We should be able to find it..." He then walked over to a black file case, and pulled it out and ran his fingers through the files, and pulled out a small document, with Dark Temple written on it. "Here" He handed it to Raine to read.**

**"Hmm...records indicate that Shadow, provider of the night sky, is residing in a temple that is close to the sky, and no man can reach it on foot., he watches over the king to make sure that he can rest peacefully. So he's near Meltokio then...and on a mountain"**

**"Yes...I have never been there, but sources also say that his temple is way too dark for the human or elven eye, a magical light can only brighten the pathway. Perhaps an Elven Candle..I'm sure the imperial research institute has one of those."**

**"Perhaps, well then, shall we head that way, surely we will bump into Zelos and Colette." Then they started to head out the door, nothign else to say, but they were dying to say soemthign to each other, but were completely silent.**

**Part 4: Lloyd and Sheena**

**"C'mon Lloyd! We won't find anything here, it's Flanoir for Martel's sake" complained a really shivering Sheena.**

**"Yea I guess so, I bet Raine found something...but c'mon we never get a chance to have fun in the snow anymore."**

**"Ugh...I'm in love with a total kid..." she whispered to herself, and just followed him into the snow, and she wa shaking like crazy, but about a mintue into it, she felt a jacket go around her, and looked back and saw Lloyd with a smile. "I picked these up at Flanoir, I knew you'd want one."**

**Sheena blushed a bit and kissed his cheek "Thanks...but now we should find a way to learn about Shadow."**

**Lloyd then pondered the though then came up with an idea, "How botu we ask Celsius, maybe she knows..."**

**"That's not a bad idea...I CALL UPON THE DISCIPLE OF EVERLASTING ICE...COME CELSIUS!!" Then a gleam of light came and Celsius popped out of nowhere.**

**"What is it you ask for Master?" asked the summon spirit.**

**"Do you know of the Summon Spirit of Darkness?"**

**"Ah that guy, yea I know where he is, I can take you to his spot if you want."**

**"Really?! Of course!" Said Lloyd, with a very eager look on his face.**

**"Right then, take my hands..."Lloyd took her right hand, and Sheena took her left, Celsius closed her eyes, her body started to glow brightly, and they disapearred.**

**Part 5: Reunion**

**All at the same time, they appeared near southern Meltokio, Zelos and Colette were already standing there, Genis and Presea just showed up , as well as Raine and Regal. But Lloyd and Sheen apeareed in a different spot...right above them...and they crashed right into the ground, but safely, thanks to Raine's quick thinking by putting a barrier around them**

**"So I guess you all figured out where it was?" asked Lloyd looking around at all of the accoplimised faces.**

**"Yep, his temple is right around here, but cannot be reached by foot." Spoke Zelos acting all wise.**

**"Are you aware that you needed a Blue Candle to enter the cave?" Asked Raine and holding out a candle as a snappy comeback. Zelos scratched his head in embarassament, then looked up at a mountain and noticed a black spike..."Is that it right there?" he asked while pointing up to it. Everyone looked up and Raine nodded. They hopped onto the Rheiards and looked at the huge door...but sadly, it was locked.**

**"AW C'MON, WE COME ALL THIS WAY, AND IT'S FRIGGIN LOCKED!!" Yelled Zelos, as he started to kick the door. Genis just sighed, and then remembered something.**

**"Oh Raine, I found this near Ozzette, maybe it'll help..." he then sarted to hand the book to her, but it started to glow brightly, and it opened up on it's own.**

**"I see...this the Book of Shadow...it opens the door..." Raine stood in front of it and started to read some of the lines it, and the door started to open. "There we go...well then shall continue our journey, or is there any other sidetracking we should be doing?" She asked with a light grin.**

**Zelos and Colette looked at each other, then shook their heads, they did not wanna say anything yet about Colette. Raine shrugged, and the others started to head inside.**

**End of Part 5**

**School...I CURSETH THEE!!! I'm sorry for the long ass delay, but the evil school slowed me down. Don't expect part 6 to be coming in a flash **


	6. Chapter 6

First off i'd like to say that im glad i have such good reviews on this story, as a gift i will continue the story, just for the dedicated fans. Thank you all.

**Stay with Me**

**"Okay, we're in the temple, now what?" asked Lloyd as he gazed around the dark realms of the Shadow Temple. He looked at Zelos and Sheena, the only reliable sources for this temple, since Presea was in Meltokio her whole life basically, and Regal was in Prison. "You guys know some stuff bout this place right?" he asked with a curious look.**

**"Well, all I know is that Shadow's Shrine is guarded by Skeleton Soldiers, and exiled dark mages." Zelos said as he pointed down the lower floor of the Temple.**

**"Well on top of that, Shadow is not in full form when a new summoner enters the Temple, he splits himself into 5 smaller forms, and we have to track them all down and refuse them at the shrine, only then he will come and offer his assistance..so I have been told" Sheena said as started to look around for the spirits.**

**Raine then stood by the temple's balcony and pondered for while, "Hmm perhaps...we could make this easier on ourselves..." she said while looking down the lower floors. Everyone turned to her in confusion, and Raine just nodded, "we split up into two teams, one will find the spirits, the others fight the guards. I belive since Sheena knows about the spirits, I suggest she leads the search team," Sheena gave a nod, and stood on one side to make herslef stand out as a leader, "and, as odd as it may sound, Zelos should lead the battling team to take down the guards," Zelos didnt ask questions, and just mimicked Sheena and stood across from her. "Well then, with that decided, I believe it's time to choose who goes with who." She gave it a silent thought, and stood next to Zelos, "I'll go along with Zelos, in case any translation or healign needs to be done."**

**Regal didn't say anythign, and just next to Zelos as well, nobody ask questions either. Colette gave out a long hum, and then stood next to Zelos, "I'll go with Zelos, I wanna make sure everyone will be safe." She said with a light smile. Zelos smiled at her, and nodded contently.**

**Lloyd, Genis and Presea then made the assumption to go with Sheena, Lloyd wanted to go with her anyway, to keep her in good protection. "Well, I'll go with Sheena, I wanna see what Shadow looks like." Genis said with a little bit of excitement. Presea satyed silent, but stood very close to Genis, it wa sthe first time in her life, where she was actually scared, she hated the dark. Genis then relaized that soon as they split only his side will get the ligth from the blue candle. He then looked around for pieces of debri, thus finding a stick, and lit it a bit on fire with fireball. "Here, you guys will need this." Raine carefully took it and thanked Genis.**

**Lloyd then clenched his fists and grinned, "Aight let's get this started!"**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Sheena and her team kept an open eye for Shadow's spirits, Sheena said they looked just liek black blobs with a white dot in the middle of their body. Genis kept a small fireball close to him for extra light. He didn't tell anymore he was a bit far sighted, so it was kidna hard for him to see well. Lloyd was just walign and looking, kinda not payign attention well, so in about 5 minutes of walking, he tripped over something..kinda squishy. After getting aid from Sheena, he looked up to see a black blob next to him as well. "Say..is this it?" he asked, starting to poke at it, which mnade it giggle like gelatin. but then his hand fell through and he fell back down.**

** Sheena giggled at him and smiled, "Yep this is one of Shadow's spirit, luckily you found it..but in a rather odd way." She then reached down and grab the white ball out of it, "We hold onto this, and the spirit should follow us from now on." She placed the ball into her robe and smiled, "Now let's go get the others"**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Meanwhile, in the other team, it was more of a problem...**

**"Grr..SONIC THRUST!!"**

**"WOLVERINE!!!"  
"PHOTON BLAST!!"  
"ANGEL FEATHERS!!"**

**Wave after wave of enemies were charging at Zelos' team. They kept pushing them back, almost runnign otu breath.**

**"Zelos...when you...mentioned...about the guardians...why didnt you specify how many...?" Raine asked short of breath...  
"Well..I woudl have..if I knew just how many..." He said while holdign off a skelo-guard, "Grr damn bones...Light Spear!!!" He said with massive fury in his heart.**

**The battle rages on inside this darkness, as the four warriors try to survive as Sheena and her group run fast to find the rest the Shadow Spirits and rescue the other group from pure demise...can they make it in time?**

**End of Part 6**

**yea...kinda short, Im really sorry, but it's a start from delay...damn school. I will work on chap 7 in the meantime as well...fans keep reading...and thnx for the support.**


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own, but rather have beaten it 3,000 times, Tales of Symphonia. This fiction is rated M for some language, slight sexual content ( not too extreme), and some violence. Sit back and enjoy you Sheloyd/Lloydeena fans and some Zelette Fans) :). Plus I changed some relationships in the group, especially Lloyd and Zelos, and Lloyd and Colette.

**Tales of Symphonia: Stay with Me**

The battles raged on for a good hour, but eventually Zelos and his group broke free from all the fights, Raine casted Nurse and Dispel on the team to get their spirits back up. Zelos slid his blade back and sighed, 'Well that should take care of that, least now we can get to the bottom without worry."

Collete tilted her head in curiousity, "Why, are there no monsters down below this level?"

"Yep, it's too dark for any monster to see down there without the proper lighting, hence where the Blue Candle comes in. Now we should probably wait here for the others, they should be finishing up soon." Zelos said with a smile, he yawned and leaned up against, "man saving the world sure takes a lot out of ya." Collete giggled, and mimicked his behavior.

Raine and Regal look at the two, "I'm starting to wonder who has changed more..." Raine said with a sweatdrop.

"It's seem to me that both just seem to share their personalities now..." said Regal with a light smile.

-----------------------------------

Lloyd looked back at all the 5 shadow blobs they collected and sighed in depression, "that was easier than I thought...bummer"

Genis gave a dumbfounded look at him and sighed, "it will only satisfy you if it's a challenge, Lloyd..." Lloyd got a little irritated and gave him a light karate chop to the head. Sheena giggled at the two, and looked beyond to see the rest of the team waiting patiently.

Zelos and Collete stood straight up, and waved towards the others, "So any luck there Captain Fuji?" Zelos asked with a grin.

"Yep, now we just have to reach the bottom of the temple, and bring our 5 friends here to the Black Alter, and then the rest is up to fate."

The group nodded and they trecked the long, and hypnotising stairway to the very depths of darkness, Presea was so scared she clung to Genis even with the Blue Candle near them, Genis was a little worried so he made a small fire around his hand, to provide more light, Collette followed suit and let her wings come out that gave out some more light. Presea gave a light smile to the two of them, and let go of Genis, but still stood close to him.

Zelos looked back the scared Presea and thought to himself, "_No matter how old you get, it seems fear never dies_"

The group finally arrived to the Black Alter, and the 5 blobs rushed towards the center, and the 5 white orbs all came out of Sheena's hands and robe, the blobs all formed into one, and with a quick black flash, a large sinister looking spirit stood before them. "_You....summoner...why did you come?"_ said a dark, spine shaking voice.

"I am Sheena, I seek a pact with Shadow, I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact with me." Sheena said for about the 7th time since she started collecting them.

"_You...must fight..."_ spoke Shadow as he started to lurk towards the group, he looked at Sheena with a dark evil glare, and then turned into a cloud of black smoke "_Must face fear..."_ He then lunged towards her, Sheena screamed and closed her eyes. She then heard a grunt, and opened one eye to see that Lloyd took the blow, and Shadow had absorbed into his body.

Sheena looked into Lloyd's eyes, which now seem dark and empty, "Lloyd...? Lloyd?" she said in fear and confusion. Lloyd then pull out with blades, and stood ready to fight, "What...what are you doing?"

Lloyd stood emotionless, but spoke "_Fiiight meee...."_ Sheena now understood, Shadow took control of him, then a black aura surrounded Lloyd and altered his apperance, his red jacket was now a midnight black, his hair dropped down from it's usual spikes and had a darker tone, his eyes then shined a blackish purple color. He leaped into the air, ready to strike.

The team armed themselves for perhaps the hardest thing they ever had to do...fight Lloyd.

Lloyd struck them with every advanced arte he knew, Demonic Chaos, Rising Falcon, Demonic Circle, Raging Beast, and Divine Falcon, it looked like he would never run out of energy, but the team stood strong, striking with Holy spells to try to break Lloyd free of Shadow's hold, but everything seem to fail. Sheena looked back at Raine, "Raine...Shadow...isn't he...a demon?" she asked between strikes.

Raine was charging up another Photon attack and nodded, "Yes, Shadow is a demon rejected by other demons for his bizarre powers...why?"

Sheena pulled two of the devil hunter items she and Lloyd got back at Ossa Pass, "Then this seems to be the only way," She wrapped the Yakasani Jewel around her neck, and held the Yata Mirror in front of her, "I reject thee!!" She yelled out and the mirror shined brightly.

Lloyd started to scream in pain and dropped one of the Kuzanagi Blades, Sheena then rushed over and picked it up, Lloyd noticed and charged in blind rage at her, Sheena held out the blade hoping it repel him, she closed her eyes, then felt an impact...her heart screamed in pain, not from any sword, but the sound...of blood dripping, she opened her eyes to see that the blade struck through Lloyd's chest, he stood in shock, he had regained himself, as a purple gem dropped before them, The Amethyst, a sign of Shadow's alliegance. Sheena pulled out the blade, and Lloyd dropped to the ground saying, "wh..why...", he fell on his chest, a pool of blood spreading around him, Sheena screamed in horror, as did Collete, Presea and Raine. Genis, Zelos, and Regal stood in shock and horror. Sheena, Raine, and Zelos did every single healing arte they knew, but all seemed to have failed. They hurried to bandage him up, and they used Sylph to teleport to Meltokio where Lloyd can be treated. Even though..it may have been too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The entire group, except Sheena and Lloyd stood outside of Lloyd's hospital room, all with looks of sadness and tears running down their cheeks. As for Sheena, she stood there by Lloyd's bedside, crying her eyes out, as the heart monitor made that horrible flatline noise, that struck Sheena in the heart every second, Lloyd...was no longer in this world, Sheena had killed him.

"Lloyd...come back...you said you would stay with me...come back..." she said faintly, she looked at the Yata Mirror and placed it on his chest, "It's all my fault...you died because of me....because of my stupid summoning artes...they killed the one I loved the most..." She laid her head on the bed, and cried until her eyes were dry of any water.

"_Sheena...."_

Sheena looked up and around, wondering where that voice came from, she saw a light in the Yata Mirror, and was shocked, Lloyd was in the gem, "Lloyd!? You're not dead?!"

"_Not quite...it seems when the Kuza Blade struck me, my soul was being poured into the Yata Mirror, so my body is just empty right now, so in a way, I'm not dead..."_

Sheena was still in shock at the fact the man she loved was inside the gem the whole time, "Then, how do you get back into your body...?"

"_I don't know...I believe that Raine may know...go get her.."_

Sheena, without hesitation, brought Raine in, even though everyone followed, and they all looked into the mirror's gem, and saw Lloyd, they were crying tears of joy knowing he was alive...somewhat. "Ok, Lloyd, what do we need to do?" Raine asked him.

"_From what I read in a book on the Yata Mirror and the other devil gears, it requires 'the Jewel to be wrapped around the body's neck, the mirror in their hand, and the blade into the wound. Then with the power of the a healer, blessed with the Unicorn's Horn, shall the human be reborn, the blades, mirror, and jewel absorbed into their body'..."_

The others understood, and left Raine alone to perform the arte. Raine did what Lloyd said, and placed the Yata Mirror in his hands, the Jewel around his neck, and she looked away as she drove the blades back into his wound. She kept her eyes closed, as she performed Ressurection, "Bring back this soul...Ressurection!"

---------------------------

The other stood outside the room, and Raine came out with a heavy sigh, "the items are in him, but...his body hasn't made any sign of movement...I fear it may have failed..." The others looked down in grief, but Sheena shook her head and ran into the room to his side, shutting the door behind her.

"No...no...you can't be dead...don't leave me alone, Lloyd...please..." she then looked up at his face and cried, "I didn't even get to say 'I Love You'!" she cried out, and let her head fall into his chest. But then..she felt a hand on her head...her eyes widened, and looked up to see Lloyd, eyes half open, and a light smile.  
"Sheena...I love you too..." he said faintly, Sheena held back tears for a second, and then lunged into his arms, and cried tears of joy, and rubbed her head into his chest.

"Lloyd, Lloyd, Lloyd...don't you ever do anythign stupid like that again!" she cried out, pounding on his chest lightly.

"I'm sorry Sheena...I won't ever leave you alone again..." he said with a smile, running his fingers through her hair, "Sheena Fujibayashi..." She looked up with small tears in her eyes, and a small blush. "I love you..with all my heart..."

Sheena moved in closer, and the two kissed passionately, when they released.

"I love you too Lloyd Irving...stay with me...please.."

"I will Sheena..always and forever..."

------------------------

The rest of the group got their moments with Lloyd, all of them glad to see he was okay, they all sat down and discussed their future plans, and they all knew they had to continue this journey, and next was Luna and Aska, and as soon as Lloyd was fully recovered they would be back out into the world. Each night though, Sheena stayed at his side, falling asleep in his arms, dreaming of their future...

end of part 7

brought back from the dead from 33 requests to bring it back

but..i don't know if i can continue this...i mean, sheena and lloyd confessed, and thats pretty much what I was gonna for..but if i get another huge amount of reviews that ask me to keep it going, I will..


	8. Chapter 8

Note: I do not own, but rather have beaten it 3,000 times, Tales of Symphonia. This fiction is rated M for some language, slight sexual content ( not too extreme), and some violence. Sit back and enjoy you Sheloyd/Lloydeena fans and some Zelette Fans) :). Plus I changed some relationships in the group, especially Lloyd and Zelos, and Lloyd and Colette.

**Tales of Symphonia: Stay with Me**

Two weeks had passed since the incident at the Shadow Temple, Lloyd had to sit battles out as they continued the Journey across Tethe'alla, his wounds were deep, he seemed it wasn't worth trying to save the world if all he could do is sit and be protected by his friends, he felt like a 4 year old all over again.

"Serpent Seal Pinion!"

"Mass Devatasion!"

"Thunder Blade!"

"Photon!"

"Para Ball!"

"Crescent Dark Moon!"

"Hell Fire!"

Day in and Day out, he heard his friends cry out in battle, he pined to wield his blades in battle again, suddenly, he saw his oppurtunity, a monster was wounded and none of his friends were focusing on it, he pulled one of his sabers, and sighed '_Take is easy, Lloyd, don't open the wound...'_, He placed his saber's tip on the ground, and whispered to himself, "Demon Fang" a big shockwave came out from the ground, and completelt vaporized the monster. But..at the cost, he fell to the ground, writhing in pain, "Gah..damnit..I can't even do such a simple arte..." he whispered to himself, his ears also caught the voice of his friends.

"Crap, Lloyd got hit!" Zelos yelled out looking back at Lloyd's damaged body. "Raine heal him, Collete, Genis, cover her. Presea, Regal, Sheena, follow up with me for a Unison assault!" Zelos said in a rather serious tone. The others were surprised by this side of Zelos, and to their surprise, listened to him.

Raine rushed over to Lloyd's side, and casted a white light over him, "Just stay still Lloyd, this will take a while..." she said softly, as Genis and Collete propelled monsters back with their combined arte Mjonnir. Lloyd looked up and saw his friends fight to protect him, he felt terrible, and yet happy.

----------------------------------------------

The group was resting at the Meltokio inn now that it was safe for them to enter the city, Lloyd was put under watch by Sheena to make sure he didn't try to leave his room during the night. Sheena sat by Lloyd's bedside, stroking his hair. She looked at him and gave a sincere smile. "Lloyd, you weren't attacked were you? You tried to fight, right?" she asked him, as he sighed and nodded softly. Sheena looked at him, a little upset that he would put himself in danger, "Lloyd, you know the doctor said you can't fight for another 2 weeks..."

"I know but...I feel so weak and useless sitting on the sidelines, I want to fight, I want to protect my friends again..and protect you..." Lloyd said as he looked into his loved one's eyes. Sheena blushed a bit, then gave a heartskipping smile and kissed his lips lightly.

"I know Lloyd, but remember, love is a two-sided thing..for now..let me protect you..." said Sheena as she rubbed her hand across his cheek. She then blushed at looked down at her lap hiding her eyes, "but...um, well, they said..you...can't fight..but um..er-well, you can do...something else.." she stammered on, as her face went from pink to crimson. Lloyd tilted his head in confusion at first, but then realizied what she meant, and blushed back. "Do you want to...?" she asked faintly.

Lloyd reached up and touched her face, "Sheena...you're a virgin, aren't you?" he ask quietly, Sheena's head perked up for a second with a red face, she gave a light nod. "So am I...and I want my first to be you..." he said with a smile.

------------------------------------------

The two lovers entwined themselves on the bed, their bodies rubbing up against each other, bringing about a great amount of heat, even though the cold chill was around them, their lips locked, and tounges twisting around each other, as their love is expressed in more ways than one. Sheena brought herself on top of Lloyd, as her breasts shined in the moonlight, she looked into her lover's eyes, with a soft, gentle glow to them, "Please...make me a woman Lloyd..." she said with a small tear. She hovered above him for a little bit, as Lloyd placed his manhood underneath her, and she slowly lowered herself down.

Her innocene..was gone, Sheena gave a small cry of pain, even though she had been fights for the longest time, this was the most painful thing she ever felt, it felt like her stomach was overstuffed and then ripped in two. But soon, feelings of pain were gone, and replaced with pleasure, she looked down at Lloyd who had a face of concern for his lover's pain. She smiled, and placed a finger on his lips "I'm alright...it was only a little pain..." she said, even though it wasn't the truth.

She placed her hands on his chest, and started to move her hips up and down on him, ectasy rushed through her body with each movement, she moaned and cooed as she felt her lover inside her. She could hear his moans of pleasure, and then felt a pair of soft hands rest on her hips, and gasped when she felt his hips thrust into her as she moved, she shuddered in pleasure, and felt a small tingle coming from her, she felt it escalate as Lloyd's movement increased, and then she screamed as that tingle took over and released itself from her, and then she heard Lloyd moan rather loud, and felt something warm, and goo-like go through her body. She looked down to see Lloyd, breathing heavily, his face covered in his and Sheena's sweat and saliva. She lowered herself down and kissed him, "Lloyd...I will always protect you..." she said with a warm tone. Lloyd wrapped his arms around her, as she started to drift into a fatigued slumber, he smiled and kissed her forever

"And I will always protect you....Sheena..."

----------------------------------------

During the night, Lloyd felt his heart pump really hard, he opened his eyes, to see he wasn't in his room anymore, the place he was in was all a black abyss, then a figure of a man stood before him, the man pointed to Lloyd's wound, "You... who has been revived by my items...you have been selected..." he said faintly.

Lloyd looked in confusion, "selected for what...?"

"To take my spot...as the next demon hunter..." He then showed his face, he stood tall, with long black hair, and black leather attire, "You may have seen me in my cursed form...the sword dancer..." he said as an image behind him was the black skeleton he and Sheena fought.

"You were that demon?" Lloyd asked in shock, as the man nodded.

"Yes...you set me free from a curse that a demon inflicted on me eons ago, I waited for someone who could set me free...and you came...now, you are being kept alive from my own possessions, so now, become a blade for the gods to wield, and strike down the demons of this world..." then a light shined from his hand, and imbued Lloyd in the light, his wound had been healed, but nothing else seem to change. "Tommorow, you will be cured of your wound, and next to your bed will be what you need to become the next devil hunter, your hunting form will come when the time is right...now go..."

Lloyd arose from his bed, as Sheena nudged him a bit, "Lloyd..'m still aslee..." was all he heard, he looked to his bedside, but nothing was there, he wondered if it was a dream, but it felt so real, he opened his shirt, and to his shock, his wound was gone, it had to be real, but through Lloyd's mind, many questions pondered him, 'who was this man, why did he heal him, where were these items, and what of this hunting form he spoke of?"

end of part 8

I had to do something about Lloyd's incident..and..I started playing the sequel, so a spilt personality idea was going through my head, so why not for Lloyd.

read and review


End file.
